The Heart of Two Worlds
by Midnight-child185
Summary: This is a story a friend of mine wrote after reading one of my originals. It is his own original, based off of my story. Lucas finds himself pulled into a world of magic, and along with a host of original characters, he has to fight off a terrible evil.
1. Prologue

The Heart of Two Worlds By James Miles (Soulbladesky)

Prologue : A long time has passed since...

Many millennia ago, two worlds and peoples lived together in harmony, thanks to an inter-dimensionary rift that had opened between their two planets. On one side of the rift was the planet Dexis, and its inhabitants, the Ouathians. The Ouathians were similar to humans in appearance, but had access to magical powers and many fantasical abilities. On the other, Earth, and its inhabitants, the Humans. The humans did not have any magic powers, but did have ingenuity and advanced technologies.

After the few years of conflict following the rift's opening, the Humans and Ouathians reached a truce and learned to live together and started to prosper. For many hundreds of years, the two races lived in peace, helping each other wherever possible.

Unfortunately, as all good things must, the peace ended. Slaughtered is probably a more accurate term. For you see, a great evil started rampaging across Dexis, and then moved to Earth destroying the defences of both planets as though they were nothing; the combined magic and technology being no match for its sheer amount of dark power and rage.

This evil called himself Ayxbri.

Ayxbri murdered civilians indescriminately and mercilessly, slaughtering entire cities with ease. Attacking both as a man and as a beast, his attacks became feared as unyielding and unforseeable. Most happening under the cover of pure darkness; a darkness he produced magically, which suffocated and choked everyone it covered. He quickly and savagely built his empire of blood and servitude over both planets, his influence was such that it covered every corner of the two worlds, leaving nothing and no-one safe from his brutal attacks.

Many adventurers tried valiantly to stop him. None could defeat him. He was all but unbeatable; when his human form was out of power, he would switch to his beastial form and kill the hero with ease. Many great and highly skilled warriors fell to Ayxbri, none being able to keep up with the pace and intensity of the combat. One by one, every hero fell to him, until Ayxbri got bored of fighting heroes and created hundreds of demonic minions, and started a campaign against the Ruler of Dexis, and the last bastion of hope, The Palace of Dexis. Eventually, he managed to force his way into the palace, and into the throne room. Just when all seemed lost, one last warrior stood against Ayxbri. This warrior was a mystery to all, no Ouathian could recognize him as one of their own; and no human knew who he was. The warrior was was more than an equal match for Ayxbri, and the battle raged on for days, until finally the hero managed subdue Ayxbri in the center of Dexis, but sacrificed his own life in doing so.

Unbeknownst to him, the Ouathians sealed the rift after the fight, to protect the two planets from any other evils that would try to attack whilst the two peoples were at their weakest, much to the human's despair; they had no magic to protect them, no more heroes could help them. Eventually, the humans grew to hate the Ouathians for abandoning them, and killed any Outathian stragglers left on Earth, and the Hero became nothing but a myth; a story that got lost in time.

The charm became swept-up in the post-battle clean-up passing from person to person, shop to shop as the years passed, and the spirit developed conciousness in time, and named itself Hero; because its memories became fractured and it forgot its real name after all the time it spent away from the Hero's body. And from then on it has waited for a suitable host to wield its powers, for all it knew was that Ayxbri would not take long to regain power and rise from his prison... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 150 Years Later...

9am, Saturday 8th November, Earth

"LUCAS! WAKE UP! It's your bithday!" Came a loud shout from downstairs. Great...another year older, another crappy birthday 'party' with my family...oh, the fun." Though Lucas as the shout woke him up, adding heavy sarcasm to the last three words in his head. Today was his birthday, but he shared none of the enthusiasm his younger brother and sister showed on their birthdays. Lucas got out of bed and dressed quickly into a pair of baggy black jeans and a white long sleeved top. Lucas was an average teen slightly taller than most, average build, light brown medium length hair with green eyes, not too athletic, not too smart, just good enough to get decent grades without attracting too much attention from anyone. He walked around the room looking for his iPod and phone, trying not to notice the dull, drab, and repetetive colours and posters that covered his bedroom walls. "...At least there's no college today..." He sighed, "thank god for the small mercies.". Walking into his en-suite bathroom and brushing his teeth and patting down his hair, the sounds of his impatient siblings running around downstairs. "Hurry up Lucas! We wanna see what you've got!" They yelled in chorus, a rare event. Walking out of his room and descending the stairs apprehensively, unsure of what to expect, still half asleep from his rude awakening.

Opening the door into his front room, a disorganized shout of "Happy Birthday!" came from everyone who'd already taken residence in the room, as the vibrant colours of the birthday decorations assaulted his eyes momentarily, disorientating him. Walking into the room, his mother walked toward him, giving him a hug. "Aww, you're 17 today! My little boy is all grown up!" She said, breaking off the hug but keeping her hand on Lucas' shoulder, directing him toward the center of the room. "Before you can open your presents, we need to measure how tall you are!" His mother continued, herding him toward a wall covered in black lines, measurements from years past. "Ugh...Mum, do we have to?" Lucas said groggily. "Yes, yes you do! We've done this for years, its tradition!" Insisted his mother. "Tradition!" Lucas' siblings shouted in unison. Standing up straight, with his back against the wall, his mother used a tape measure and drew a new line, and recorded Lucas' height next to it. "Wow, you're 6' 2'! Your father would've been so proud to see you today..." She trailed off, sadness creeping into her face. "Come on Leanne, let's not dwell on Scott right now, today is Lucas' day!" Lucas' Uncle Martin said supportively, trying to stop his sister from crying. Sniffling, Leanne forced a smile. "Yeah...sorry Lucas, you shouldn't have to put up with this today...go on, open your presents."

Walking toward the pile of presents that filled the nearest corner of the room, Lucas started to work his way through the pile, handing the odd present to his brother and sister to open for him. Eventually, there was nothing left in the corner, the various gifts littering the room. "Oh, by the way Lucas, there's one present left from me and your Aunt Sue. We got this a while back, when we were travelling the World. Treasure it, it's quite special." Said Martin, handing a small box wrapped in brown paper and tied up with basic string to Lucas. "Thank you, Uncle Martin. Let's see what we've got in here then..." Lucas trailed off, undoing the string and removing the brown paper to reveal an ornate wooden box, with pictures and symbols carved into it. Opening the box, Lucas took out a black wristband with a yin-yang symbol in the middle. Putting on the wristband, Lucas felt the strangest feeling of familiarity with it, as though he'd worn it for years. "This is amazing Uncle Martin! Thanks a lot!" Lucas said appreciatively, examining the wristband and the box thoroughly. "This looks like it has a lot of history...have any idea about it?" Lucas inquired. "Not as such, no...but the man we bought it from told us a story about a great Hero from a long time ago, a century at least, who saved a planet called Dexis from an evil that ravaged it. And what you have there, apparently belonged to this Hero." Martin told the story as though it were common knowledge. "Sounds like something from a really bad fantasy story, but I'll admit these are really cool..." Lucas replied calmly, "actually, I'm going to research that story of yours, Uncle, and then we'll see if these have as much history as that shopkeeper claims.".

1am, Sunday 9th November

Eventually tearing his focus away from his laptop and glancing at the time, Lucas finally realised how much time he'd spent looking for info on the mysterious wristband he wore. "Oh my God...I've looked for HOURS, but every site that has ANYTHING on it is written like the cryptic crossword hints...there must be something written in plain english!" Lucas groaned quietly, tiredness seeping in. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a Lucas heard am eerie voice talking quietly. "That's because you're looking for the wrong thing...." The voice trailed off quietly. Bemused and very scared, Lucas got out of his seat rapidly, looking around the room. "What the hell! Where did that come from? Is someone here?" Lucas whispered, alarmed. After a few minutes of tense silence, Lucas warily sat down again, still looking over his shoulder every now and again. "I must be hearing things, I need to get some sleep soon...I'm going to go completely mad otherwise." He told himself, trying to settle his nerves. "But before I go to sleep, let's try one last search...". Typing in 'History of the planet Dexis' to the search engine, Lucas clicked onto a page entitled 'Dexis - The planet that Time forgot'. The page had no menu, and was just black text on a white background. Reading the text, Lucas found many references to the the 'Hero' Uncle Martin mentioned, and how he saved both Dexis and Earth from an unspeakable evil. Lucas also learned of the fantastical world of Dexis and it's inhabitants, the Ouathians. Unfortunately, there was no information about who the Hero was, and the only mention of the wristband was in a brief description of the Hero. Disappointed, Lucas turned the computer off and got into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of what he'd read.

Hours later, Lucas awoke to bright sunshine shining down upon him. "What the hell...? There's never any light in my room...don't tell me, mum's got my lamp and is shining it in my face to wake me up." Lucas thought, sitting up and putting one hand on what he thought was his bed to support him. What his hand found, however, was not his mattress, but the ground. Dry mud, specifically. Opening his eyes immediately and looking around, Lucas saw that he was in a field, stretching out for miles to his left and behind him, with a forest to his right, and just in front of him, he saw what looked like a farmhouse. "The hell is going on here? Where am I? How'd I get here?" Lucas thought to himself worriedly, "this is not going to be fun....ah, hell...". He made sure he wasnt dreaming by pinching himself, then noticed something weird about his wristband. "Ok...did someone steal my wristband and replace it with a black leather bracer?" he wondered aloud. "Ugh...Goddamn it." Lucas sighed, walking toward the farmhouse. As he approached the farmhouse, he saw a girl using a rock as a platform, holding knives in both her hands.

The sun picked out the blue streaks in the girls long black hair. Knives glistened in her hands, the sharp points deadly. Lucas watched, his mouth slightly open, as the with lightning speed the girl launched the eight knives at a tree which seemed to be her target. They hit the trunk in a ring shape, a perfect circle. The girl tucked a strand of loose hair back behind her ear to survey her handiwork before smiling. Lucas took a step forward and the girl reacted instantly. "Summon.". The command was perfectly articulated. A black bladed scythe materialized out of thin air and the girl crouched. "Wait, wait!". Lucas shouted up to her. She raised an eyebrow but didn t relax. "My name s Lucas.". Still nothing. "I m a bit lost you mind telling me where this is?" Suddenly the girl smiled. "Fearless aren t you.". It wasn t a question. She relaxed from her crouch and sat on the grass. Lucas watched for a few seconds as she patted the grass next to her before walking over and sitting down. The girl held out a hand. "I m Azure.". Lucas took it. Her skin was warm like her smile. "Straw?". She offered him a piece of straw. "No thanks". He replied. "Suit yourself.". Azure stuck a straw between her teeth and started to chew on it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Stranger In A Strange Land (Walk Before You Can Run)

"So where am I? This place looks nothing like the fields from where I'm from" Lucas said, puzzled. "Are you serious! This is Red Plains, where the Battle of the Rift happened! How could you not know that?" Azure shouted at him. "Wait, what? Red Plains? Rift? The hell are you talking about!" Lucas replied, equally loudly. Before the argument could ascend further, the bracer Lucas was wearing started glowing, and the yin-yang pattern on it began spinning quickly, and the voice Lucas heard mere hours ago reappeared. "Enough! This argument will cease now!" The voice boomed, emitting from the bracer. "Lucas, did you say you're name was? I am Hero, the spirit of the hero that saved this world a hundred and fifty years ago...this is Dexis, the planet I originate from. I have brought you here because somehow, you are able to wear the wristband charm, despite the great power it contains." It explained, slightly calmer. "Wait a second! How did you, let alone anything, get through the seal on the Rift? We closed it and sealed it shut! And how is a HUMAN able to access the hero's power! I saw the hero fight, no Ouathian could handle that power! This raises too many questions!" Azure shouted. "I'll try and explain, but...my memories are few and far between. As I understand it, the seal on the Rift has been fractured-" Before Hero could finish, an earthquake violently shook the field, and the ground beneath them split, fractured, and exploded with an ear deafening roar. As the chaos erupted and the earth all but disintergrated between them, Azure grabbed Lucas' arm and dragged him out of the way, shouting "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE! MOVE!" loudly, her voice barely audiable over the earthquake. As they sprinted away from Red Plains, they sounds of the earthquake dissipated the further away the got, and the tremors eventually ceased.

Stopping a few miles away from Red Plains, they sat down and tried to rest. "What the hell...was that all about? Are random earthquakes normal round here?" Lucas panted, breathing heavily. "I dont think that was an earthquake," Hero started explaining "I sensed evil and rage behind that earthquake...as though something knew we where there..." he trailed off as usual, but sounding as though he was thinking about something important this time. "So, 'Hero', how'd you pull a human into Dexis?" Azure half asked, half demanded, re-instigating her interrogation. "Ah, right. As I was saying, someone, or something, has managed to fracture the seal on the rift, and due to my Ouathian lineage, I started to drift through the Rift and back towards home. However, without a body that could handle my power, I could not travel back fully...but after that earthquake, I believe my return was aptly timed; Only one being I know of could've fractured the seal of the Rift." Hero, finally finishing a sentence, managed to clarify without an interruption. "You dont mean..." Azure fearfully and incredoulously said, her voice quiet. "Yes, I do. Ayxbri is awake. And It wont be long til he escapes his prison if that is the case. The earthquake was a warning...he's regaining strength." Hero mused. "Wait, so basically I'm a meat-sack that you just brought along for the ride? Does no-one care what I want? I dont want any of this!" Lucas moaned, scared for other reasons.

Grabbing him by the lapels of his top, Azure pushed him up against a wall, her voice deadly serious and angry. "Let's get one thing clear here. If Ayxbri is awake, and is going to make a return, then YOU are the person who can stop him. The lives of millions is in your hands, so no, no-one cares what you want. Are you really selfish enough to turn your back on millions just because you're scared? Because I'll give you a more immediate reason to help us if you are a selfish coward." Azure threatened, malice filling every word she spoke. "Easy for you to say, you've probably had fighting experience, you probably know magic, and you can probably heal yourself. I'm human; what can I do? Bleed to death at the slightest touch of a blade to my vital organs?" Lucas sarcastically replied. "I'll teach you all you need to know! How much magi....oh, yeah, you cant use magic, right...ugh...bugger." Azure trailed off, trying to think. "Let's face it, I can't do anything you can. I've never been in a fist-fight, let alone one using magic or weapons. If I wasnt wearing a talking wristband you'd have killed me or left me in that field to die. So yeah, I am a selfish coward, but YOU are a hypocritical racist." Lucas finished, sarcasm filling his voice.

Before either of them could continue, another tremor rocked the ground, and a fissure cracked open nearby the trio, and several small suits of armour crawled out of the hole. The armour was not dissimilar to the armour worn in the Medieval period, except this armour was jet black, with a gold dragon ensignia emblazened upon it. The suits of armour carried shortswords and small shields, and started advancing steadily toward Azure and Lucas. "What the hell are these!" Azure asked Hero, letting go of Lucas and drawing some knives. "These are Ayxbri's minions, the Knyghts. Thankfully, these are only Ant Knyghts, the weakest form." Hero answered. "There are quite a lot of them already, and more keep coming out of that damn hole!" Azure shouted, throwing knives at the Ant Knyghts in a bid to slow their march, "Lucas, I need some help here! Summon!" She finished, summoning her DarkScythe and jumping into the fray, fighting off the Knyghts. She span 360 degrees, decapitating several of them, then impaling one one the blade, before jumping in the air and throwing the impaled Knyght into the group; taking out a few more. Landing, she charged back into them, swinging her scythe expertly and quickly, killing them as more advanced from the hole. "Holy...how am I meant to help!" Lucas said to himself, fearing for his life and feeling incredible guilt for being useless. "Use my power, for God's sake! You can take them all out with it!" Hero yelled in Lucas' head. "How do I do that then? The wristband didn't come with an instruction booklet!" Lucas countered. "Ok, see the yin-yang on the bracer? Put your first two fingers on the yin part, then spin the symbol, and I'll do the rest!" Hero promptly exclaimed, the Knyghts coming in increasing numbers now. Azure kept attacking them, but it was obvious their sheer numbers where overwhelming her.

"Okay! Here goes nothing..." Lucas said, putting his right arm out in front of him, bent 90 degrees so the bracer was parallel to his torso, then put his first two fingers of his left hand onto the yin-yang symbol on the bracer, spinning it dramatically, before the symbol started glowing again, and then emitted a blinding flash of light, after which Lucas discovered that he was now holding a sword in his hand, the blade straight and true, the handle resembling the style used in Japanese katanas, and a faint glow radiated from the sword. Surprisingly, the blade was light enough for Lucas to weild, but sturdy enough to deal some serious damage. "Holy....what is THIS?" Lucas said incredously, staring at the sword. "I'll explain later! Help Azure!" Hero hastily reminded him of their current predicament. Nodding nervously, Lucas ran toward Azure, swinging the sword clumsily at the Knyghts surrounding her, the blade smiting them quickly, slicing through them like a pair of sharp scissors through paper. Azure stepped back, trying not to get hit by Lucas' amatuerish and random swings, and started to throw knives at the Knyghts again. Eventually, they fought their way to the hole the Knyghts were spawning from, killing them as the Knyghts tried to drag themselves out of the hole. "How do we close this thing?" Lucas asked loudly, stabbing one Knyght vertically through it's helmet downwards. "Azure, Seal the fissure! Ant Knyghts are just suits of enchanted armour!" Hero cried above the screams of dying Knyghts. "Got it! Lucas, just keep killing them!" Azure starting chanting in a language Lucas didn't understand, and then she pointed both of her hands, palms outward, toward the fissure, finished chanting and shouted "Seal!". After which, the fissure began to close quite quickly, and after about two minutes there was no trace of it left.

"Thank God for that..." Lucas said, relieved that the fight was over, the blade dissapearing from his hand and back into the bracer, "but I must admit that was kinda awesome!" He concluded. "Ugh....I feel kinda lightheaded though..." As he finished the sentence, his legs gave out from undernesth him and he collapsed to the floor, unconcious. "Oh crap...Lucas! You ok?" Azure said concernedly, kneelin beside him and trying to bring Lucas back to conciousness by putting her hands on his shoulders and shaking him violently. "He's ok, Azure, he just fainted. I guess his body isn't used to using the wristband yet...he needs training, and fast. If you can teach him the weapon summoning and how to use a weapon, and we'll have to hope other people can teach him everything else." Hero half-requested, half said to himself, contemplating other things. "Ok, but we can worry about that later, we need to get Lucas somewhere a bit safer than this, more of those Ant Knyght things could appear at any moment. There's a small town nearby, we'll go there, rent two rooms at the inn, then in the morning I'll start teaching Lucas. That sound ok?" Azure said stressed due to the circumstances. "Now, how are we gonna get Lucas to the town?" She asked. "We'll have to wake him up. You know any magic?" Hero enquired. "Hmmm...I know what'll do the trick." Azure said, a slight smile on her face. She began chanting again, then pointed one hand, palm outward, and said "Soak!". After which, a a small, perfectly formed sphere of water appeared just in front of her hand, which she then threw onto Lucas, the cold water waking him up near instantaneously. "Come on, get up. We're leaving." Azure said, walking away. "Hey, wait up!" Lucas got up and ran after her. "So, you're going to help then?" Azure asked when he caught up. "...Fine, I'll help. But I'm warning you, I'm not much use to anyone, even with whatever the hell that sword was called." Lucas replied. "That sword is the Celeras Blade, forged by the greatest Higland Ouathian blacksmith of his time." Hero said matter-of-factly. "Don't worry too much, kiddo, I'll teach you what I can, and surely someone else will join our little group and you can sponge off of them!" Azure laughed. "Joy..." Lucas sarcastically trailed off. 


End file.
